


Hot Cheetos

by creampuffer



Series: It started off with a candygram... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, hot cheetos, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Hot Cheetos. Danny's not so sure about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> once again for melooza1  
> (and totally unbeta'd)

"How are you eating those?" Danny watched with a sort of disgusted curiosity as Stiles quickly made his way through the bag of Hot Cheetos on the table in front of him.

"What, these?" Stiles paused with one of the toxically, fake orange cheese covered things in front of his face. "Hot Cheetos are, like, the actual best thing ever." He crunched into it.

Danny cringed. So of course Stiles held out one for him.

"I think I'll pass, thanks."

Stiles shrugged, "your loss, dude." 

He watched, transfixed, as Stiles began licking at his fingers to get all the coating off his long fingers, lips sucking at the tips making little smacking noises and...okay, that was far sexier than it had any right being. Danny should not be getting turned on by Stiles trying to lick every last trace of disgustingly hot cheese from his hand; a hand Stiles expected Danny to hold on their way to English.

"Ooh, Hot Cheetos!" Scott had come out of nowhere to plop down on the other side of Stiles. He was reaching out and all but ripping the bag away to eat whatever was left.

Good riddance.

Of course, with Scott came Allison and with Allison came Lydia, Jackson, and curiously Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. Suddenly, their small table was crowded and Danny was a little disappointed everyone had swooped in to hog his time with Stiles.

It's not that they hadn't seen each other since their first (and only) date. But all that time had been in school. Stiles was oddly busy for a guy who claimed he had no social life, constantly having to cancel any plans Danny came up with.

It was...frustrating. They'd barely kissed and for all Danny was known as being the calm and collected one in school, he was upset at the little time they got to spend together. 

Had anyone told Danny even last month that he'd be dating Stiles, no doubt he'd have laughed. Not meanly, but while Danny had grown to appreciate Stiles's new look, he'd never thought the guy would grow on him so quickly. "Like a fungus," Stiles had said one time when Danny had affectionately brought it up. 

He sighed, what he thought was inaudibly, and startled as several heads swiveled his way.

"What's up, bro?" Jackson's eyebrows were doing their thing, pulling up high and making him look ridiculous.

"Nothing?"

Jackson frowned but let it go.

Everyone ate in silence for a few more minutes, Stiles arguing with Scott over those disgusting Cheetos and Danny staring down at his cottage cheese and peaches. What? He had a body to maintain.

"Ugh, Scott, you asshole."

"What?" As usual, Scott was trying to get out of trouble by throwing around his puppy dog look. It worked far too often.

"Well. Now that Scott has finished off my Cheetos...Danny, you almost finished?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I though maybe you could look over my English paper before class starts." 

The way Stiles nudged his knee against Danny's thigh told him what Stiles really wanted. And Danny was all for that. 

Apparently most of the table figured it out too, laughing into their sandwiches and drinks as the two of them got up. Stiles reached for his hand and for the briefest moment, Danny thought about not grabbing hold because Stiles's hand was still stained orange. But. He couldn't do that. Not to Stiles. 

When he took hold of Stiles's hand, he got a huge grin in response.

\--

They were in the back of the library, the section no one voluntarily went to because it smelled, when Stiles leaned in to kiss Danny.

"Um." Danny pulled back.

"What?"

"You have Cheeto breath."

"And?"

He motioned at Stiles's mouth as if to say and that's gross because he didn't want to actually say it.

"Just kiss me. You know you love my Hot Cheetos"

And Stiles leaned in before Danny could protest.

The first kiss was fine, just lips so Danny didn't really taste anything. But when Stiles opened his mouth, licked along the seam of Danny's lips, all he could think was hot cheetos ugh.

He may have even made a noise, not like Stiles cared because he was too busy deepening the kiss. And he was so endearingly enthusiastic. Stiles had shared that he'd never kissed anyone before and Danny found it endlessly hot that he got to be Stiles's first. 

The longer they kissed, the less Danny minded, until he was pushing back hard against Stiles, maneuvering them until Stiles was up against a bookshelf.

"Mm, yeah," Stiles managed to slur into Danny's mouth.

He responded by licking deeper into Stiles's mouth, until Stiles could no longer do more than make tiny moans of pleasure. The bell was bound to ring soon, and they really should stop soon otherwise they'd be walking down the halls with matching hard ons. But Stiles was so handsy, pulling Danny closer and closer and making it really hard to stop kissing him.

"Ahem."

"Shit," Stiles whispered.

Mrs. Conner was behind Danny, hands on hips and frowning at them, when they broke apart.

"Don't you boys have somewhere you need to be?"

"Yup. Totally. So we'll just be going there. Right now." Stiles was bright red and looking at the ground. 

Danny was finding it really difficult to keep from smiling at his embarrassment.

They ran past her, Stiles laughing now that she wasn't staring them down over the tops of her glasses. Danny felt a little bit breathless, he'd never had to worry about getting caught making out in school. It was always him sneaking into clubs and pretending to be too mature for high school drama. 

He had to admit, he kind of liked sharing this with Stiles though. 

"What are you smiling about?" Stiles wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Nothing, just, that was fun."

"So you liked kissing me even though I had Cheeto breath?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah."

"Admit it, Hot Cheetos aren't that bad."

"I guess not." 

Stiles squeezed Danny closer, placed a kiss on his cheek then let him go.

"Good, because I have another bag." Stiles reached into his bag and pulled it out. "Wanna share?"


End file.
